Clannad Tomoyo After: Happy End
by CeroCero143
Summary: What if Tomoyo had a second chance like Tomoya did with Nagisa. Tomoyo made a wish one Christmas night. She has gained her second chance. Rated T for safety. First one shot, and I don't know if anyone else made this kind of fanfic for Clannad, so please no rage for copying.


**Yea... I have no excuse for you guys that were waiting for my Code Geass fanfic! I'm CeroCero forthou guys that don't know. This is going to be my first Clannad fanfic. I've just finished Clannad about 3 days ago. And I read Clannad Tomoyo After man two days ago. To be honest these two are my favorite pairing in the anime. Tomoyo and Tomoya? I think their should be more fanfics and episodesfor these two pairings. And just so you know, I know there are two endings, but this is for the manga version. (I'm not going to say what the other ending was because it might spoil it for some of you guys.) Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or any of its ideas/characters**

**Summary: What if Tomoyo had a second chance like Tomoya did with Nagisa? Tomoyo made a wish one Christmas night. She gained her second chance.**

* * *

'_Please, listen to my story... This is a story how I got my ending...'_

Tomoya... He's gone... I'll never be able to talk to him again, I'll never have any more laugher with him... And I'll never have any more memories with him... Why did I let him take the surgery? If he didn't... He would still be here but... I'll be forced to feel the pain, aching in my heart, over and over and of again since he'll forget about me every 10 days. At least this finally broke the repeating cycle that I was forced to go through for 3 years.

But it was broken with the most painful feeling anyone could've gotten inside... My most precious person will never be coming back. It's been 4 years since he passed on, and it's been hard for me to look towards the future.

However, I'll keep on moving forwards. No matter how much it hurts; no matter how much I'll surfer without Tomoya, I'll keep on moving forward...

...

Who am I kidding? I'm making it seem as if moving forward is an easy thing. But my thoughts started to stop when I felt something wet fall on my hand that I was lying my head on since I was at the balcony of Tomoya's apartment. I look up towards the sky to see that it was snowing... That's right... Today's Christmas. I closed my hands together and closed my eyes. Then I started to pray.

"Please... I just... I just want to see my Tomoya again. Please, I don't care if it's only for a second or a minute. I just want to see with one more time... Please... I want to see him one more time..."

Then I started to feel light headed. "I must be catching a cold," I said to myself.

I laid down on the futon and drifted to my dreams... Or so I thought.

* * *

My alarm went off. I slammed on my clock and got up. "*YAWN* I guess it's time for school..." I got ready and started to walk towards the school... but today felt like a total déjà vu. And It was as if... Today was the day when I'll meet some special in my life. Okay don't go and start saying that I must be going crazy or anything but I just got feeling that today is going to be a great day from the déjà vu...

* * *

"...I bet you paid them to lose so that you'll gain popularity! Or you paid them money or..." this blonde hair kid continued yelled random things at me. Strangely I just gained the erg to beat the living shit out of this guy... While the fellow behind him... I feel as if I met him before... And I feel my heart beet faster as I look at him more.

Then I turned my attention back to the kid who's yelling, "I was trying not to get into fights with anyone at this school but I'll make an exception for you."

"You're acting like you're all that tough. I bet your knees are shaking."

I put my hand up, "I would like to make this self-defense. So you come at me."

This kid mumbled random stuff and started to come at me, screaming "DIE!" this is going to be more of a nuisance than I originally anticipated. However I was not that all so surprised as I should have been to find out that he wasn't that bright. This kid's acquaintance, who makes my heart jump, started to say the rumors about my past as I kicked the blonde kid back.

"I wish you told me sooner!" he cried to his acquaintance.

I guess this is the best time to ask him. "Hey you," I pointed to the kid's acquaintance, "What's your name?"

"Tomoya Okazaki..." he replied.

Time seemed to have stopped for me as my eyes widened, "Tomoya... Okazaki..." then I began to have a massive headache and grabbed my head. I began to see images of Tomoya and I... Together... Both our happy and sad times together... And... His death. I remembered everything that I... We went through... When I came to, I found myself on Tomoya's arms, who was kneeling. "Hey," Tomoya said, "are you okay, Tomoyo?"

I looked into his eyes... "Tomoya," I started as my eyes started to water. "Tomoya!" I cried as I grabbed on to his clothes, "It's you! It is you! Tomoya!" I kept on crying his name. Everyone around me was giving me weird looks, but I didn't care, all that matters was that I got to see him again.

But... Just because I remembered, doesn't mean that he'll remember. That's what I believed when I felt his arms around me, giving me a hug that I haven't received in years. "So, you do remember me... Tomoyo," he said.

My eyes opened and looked up at him. He was giving me his smile... The smile that I missed so much. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Youhei yelled, "YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?"!

We didn't give him an answer. All we did was look at each other intensely. "Tomoyo, I promise, I won't go anywhere, I'll be at your side forever."

I closed my eyes and gave him a big smile, "You better."

* * *

Everything happened as it already did. The Sakura trees were saved because of my efforts, Tomoya and I are living together, and we relived the moments before the accident... I warned him to be careful, but that wasn't enough to prevent the hurtful moment... He lost his memories like he did before with the same condition of the 10 day memory loses... But instead of waiting for 3 years for the surgery, he did it after a year and a half... I was afraid... Afraid that Tomoya will leave me again. Afraid of reliving the moments when he left this world... I was praying again... Praying that he'll live through this. Praying that Tomoya and I will live our lives together... Forever.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulders. I looked up and saw the doctor's face. I wanted to ask how the surgery went... But I was too scared to get my answer.

The doctor gave me a stern look, "The surgery was a success," he said, just like before. "However..." I looked down, and my eyes started to water, so... Tomoya is going to leave me again... "we weren't able to recover his memories completely." I looked up with my wide, teary eyes, "He's going to have to regain some of his memories by himself. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more."

Wait a minute... Does that mean? ... "I-Is he going to live?" Please, please, PLEASE don't say no!

"Don't worry," the doctor said with a smile, "I said that he's going to have to regain some of his memories by himself."

I knew what that meant... Tomoya... He was going to live! I grabbed the doctors hand and started to cry in his hand, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"But there is a chance that he might've forgotten about you."

"If that's the case, I'll make him remember again!" I said as I looked up and gave my savior a face with so much confidence.

The doctor smiled, "Then it was my pleasure to save him..." he gave me a nudge, "Would you like to wait in the room with him until he wakes up?" I gave a firm nodded.

* * *

I waited until Tomoya woke up. When he did, my hearted started to beat faster in suspense... He is going to remember me... Right?

"To...mo...yo..." he mumbled with a smile. Both my eyes and my smile started to widen.

"Tomoya!" I cried as I gave him a hug. "You do remember me!"

"I... Told you didn't I?... I won't leave you." he raised one of his hand and put it on my back as a way to return the embrace.

"Yes," I whimpered through my tears, "yes, you did..." God, thank you... Thank you for answering and for granting my prayer.

_'It turns out that he can't remember anything that happened over the year and a half. He didn't remember why he decided to take the surgery. I has to explain that he was always forgetting everything every 10 days. I told him that it was his decision to take the surgery. Tomoya believed me of course. Though he was a bit confused at first, but gradually took the information in. He remembered everything before we relived the moment. But he was confused at first because he thought that he was extra careful not to get hit by a car. Then I told him that he got hit by a truck. He was so focused on avoiding the small cars, such as the one that originally supposed to hit him, that he forgot about the truck... How ironic that even with all his effort, fate seems to be impossible to change. But whatever, it doesn't matter since I got Tomoya._

_It was about 6 years since that stressful and happy day. It was 4 years since we completely moved in together. It was 2 years since our marriage. And it was three months since we found out that I was pregnant. Soon we were going to have a third person in both Tomoya's and my lives._

_My name is Tomoyo Okazaki, and I'm living in the happy ending that I was hoping for. I just hope that for those who read this will also get their happy ending that we all so desire.'_

* * *

**Fluffy, yea I know. But I felt as if the manga version or Tomoyo After should've had an ending somewhere close/better than this. I say if Tomoya has a second chance with Nagisa, why can't it happen with Tomoyo for Tomoya?**

**Feel free to post any comments. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed writing this, so if you guys want I MIGHT write a sequel to this explaining what happened after the two couples see each other again. Though that's if I'm not working on my First Fanfic (after all these years...) So don't expect anything from me. I'm just saying, there might be a sequel to this. That means there could be no sequel and I might just end it like this after all...**

**Well thank you for the time to read this. I know this must've been hard for some of you guys to read but English is not my best language... But, hey, practicemakes perfect doesn't it?**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
